


Sunny Side

by Skye



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu wonders what Saki will accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side

The quality of the fabric was cheap, the design simplistic, the cut flawed, and the color a gleaming florescent yellow. With the dress being of such inadequate quality, not to mention loud and plain ridiculous to those around, Miu supposed just by wearing it she'd feel closer to Saki. But even as Saki approached, Miu stiffened her expression instead of mirroring Saki's happy smile.

"Miu! Hello. Ah, what a cute outfit!"

"Uh huh," Miu said, blushing slightly. "It's actually for you, but I thought I'd try it first."

"Ah, I'm so happy!" Saki exclaimed, hugging Miu.

"Good." That was so much like Saki, uncritical to the point she'd accept any subpar token, be it material goods or affection... Maybe even any person offering it.

"I'd be happy that Miu would care enough to get me any gift. But next time, for clothing, why don't we go together? Not everyone looks cute in everything the way you do, Miu. It'd be fun, right?"

...Or not. "Right. Let's go now, okay Saki?" Miu suggested. As they walked ahead, she realized that she was also smiling. Saki's carefree attitude was contagious... Or maybe it was just the cheerful, sunny color they both wore.


End file.
